dramanationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryce
APPOINTED SECRETARY OF DOUGHNUTS FOR DRAMANATION! Favorite Person of the week: BLAKE! He helped me put up my TDAD website, which I am eternally grateful for. THE SECOND FATHER OF THE DN FAMILY! Name: Bryce (Duh) Age: 15 Spouse: Zack Kids: Bomby and Steve. Crowns: 1 Bryce is a regular on DN. He joined about Early-Mid Summer of 2010. His first RP was Total Drama Maximum 2, and he placed third, not so bad for your first time. Bryce is the secretary of doughnuts for DN, Married to Fail, Looking for a n00b to adopt, loves NoCo, has a son named Bomby, has another son named Steve, and is a average RP'er. His first win was on Total Drama Isolation as Bella Storm. (Notice the, FIRST win part). He has recently announced his plan to host his very own RP, Total Drama Animatiion Domination, crossing cartoon character from all different kinds of shows. and it's going to be AWESOME Bryce is a major fan-boy of Noah, and loves doughnuts. :) RPS: Total Drama Maximum 2: Bryce Lancaster, 3’rd place Total Drama Maximum 3: Bryce Lancaster, 18’th place Total Drama Maximum 4: Rain Waters, 10'th Total Drama Terror 2: Chastity Hills, 10’th place Total Drama Terror 3: Chastity Hills, 7'th place Total Drama Comedy: Hannah Alabama, TBA Total Drama Island Rewind: Noah, 3’rd place Total Drama Action Rewind: Noah, 5’th place Total Victory: Chastity Hills, 12’th place Total Victory 2: Jesse Bails, 4'th Total Drama Isolation: Bella Storm, 1'st! Total Drama Isolation 2: Bella Storm, 10'th (Quit) Total Drama Champions: Bella Storm, 4’th place Total Drama Invasion: Lewis Clark, 4'th Total Drama Invasion 2: Lewis Clark, TBA Total Drama House: Emma St. Patricks, TBA Total Drama Animation Domination: Jigglypuff, Host Total Drama Life Rewind: Erica Monroe, TBA Total Drama Origins: Dougie Thomas, TBA Total Endurance 4: Patrick Monroe, TBA AVERAGE PLACING IN RP'S: 7'th PLACE (Just add up all of your RP placings and then divide by the number. Don't include ones that you haven't been eliminated in yet) Bryce is friends with almost every single RP'er. Special ones include Jack (R.I.P), Joe, Bomby, Steve, Fail (A.K.A. Hubby), Tori, Kade (Who bakes delicious doughnuts), Kira, and respects the people who deserve respect, mainly Troy, Dak, Coco, and Chris. And if you aren't mentioned above then... you get a cookie! TOTAL DRAMA MAXIMUM 2: THE MUSICAL This is where Bryce started his RP life. He created a character named after himself, (Bryce), and labeled him as the schemer. Bryce's strategy going into TDM2 was make friends with his team, and let all the other teams screw themselves. But he wasn't counting on other teams being able to vote too if their team lost. Bryce was put onto Team Liberty, and Sucked up to Troy big time. His Sucking-Up was a big factor in challenges, where Troy generally favored him and that was a huge factor in their team winning several of the challenges. But one challenge Team Victory lost, and although most of his team didn't vote for him, all the other teams did, because they were sick of him sucking up. Bryce was supposed to go home, but his good friend Goten volunteered to take his place, since he already won a season. Fueled by this, Bryce made a vow to never suck up again. Bryce also started to crush big time on fellow Liberty member Marissa, the tomboy. But he also had to compete with Goten, who liked her too. Bryce and Marissa became good friends, although since Bryce wanted more he began flirting with her. But Marissa was clueless to it, and then the merge hit. Cody approached Bryce with an alliance deal, and Bryce accepted. Together, the two planned out the whole game. They accepted Marissa and Brandi into the alliance, (The two boy respective girlfriends..... or in Bryce's case crush), and with that the four controlled the votes. They decided who they should eliminate each week, but they underestimated a key opponet.... Brendon. They didn't take the opportunity to take him out when they should have, and he started winning challenges, and therefore got into the final 5 with the final 4 alliance. Brendon then won immunity, and Bryce, Cody, Brandi, and Marissa were faced with a difficult choice. By then, Marissa had finally realized that Bryce liked her, and Bryce was elated to find out she liked him back. And Bryce was also best friends with Cody, but only Good Friends with Brandi. He didn't want him or Marissa to go home, so he convinced Cody to vote out his own girlfriend. It worked, although at the cost of Brandi and Cody breaking up. Bryce felt bad, but he figured that it was the cost of keeping him and his girl in the game. The final 4 came around, and Bryce and Brendon were paired up against Marissa and Cody. Bryce's worst fears were confirmed when Brendon won immunity with Bryce. He was then faced with a difficult option. His best friend or his girlfriend? He knew that Cody was better in challenges than Marissa, and he knew that Marissa wouldn't be able to perform well in the final 3 challenge. (In all reality, the person playing Marissa wasn't going to be there). He knew that Troy wouldn't care that Marissa wouldn't be able to perform, and so he sadly voted out his own girlfriend. Final 3 came around with Cody, Bryce, and Brendon. Brendon dominated the challenge AGAIN and won himself a place in the final 2. Bryce and Cody were then paired up in a game of rock, paper, scissors, and Cody won. Bryce was sent home very angry at the fact that he was humiliated, hurt, tortured.... all for nothing. Bryce came back in the finale to cheer on Cody, and even voted him, but Brendon won the game. Bryce also won a place in TDM3, which he was not happy about. TOTAL DRAMA MAXIMUM 3: HEREOS V.S. VILLAINS Bryce started out this season very unhappy. He hated the show, hated Troy, and was ready to go home. But his contract held him back, so he was forced onto the Villains side. This made him even more angry because his girlfriend Marissa was placed on the Heroes. After a while Bryce began to realize that he was already stuck on the show, so why not try to win money? After realizing this, Bryce put all his effort into the challenges, helping to win many of them for the villains. But after a while, Bryce began to hear rumours of a mega alliance going around, started by Carita. Fueled by this, Bryce put all his efforts to the making of a revolution, a counter-alliance to Carita's mega one. The two alliances clashed head to head in the final 18, where Bryce's alliance targeted Goten, his best friend, and Carita's alliance targeted Bryce, the biggest threat. The vote was a TIE, so Troy called in his random friend, who decided to eliminate Bryce. Bryce was pushed off, very angry, and got eighteenth place. You can still see him in the aftermath house, where he comments frequently on whats going on. TOTAL DRAMA MAXIMUM 4 Bryce entered as Rain Waters, the Competitive One. Rain was placed on the dominate team Alpha, where she quickly made enemies with almost everyone on campus with her big ego and bullying behavior. She quickly developed a intense rivalry with Aster's competitive side, Caster. And a friendly relashionship with Aster's Depressed side, Daster. Rain was also proudly bi, so she was even possibly getting a love interest with Aster. But that was crushed when Aster was voted off. After that Rain went back to trying to asset her authority over her team, and was in CONSTANT battle with Goten, who had the love of the rest of the team. Rain did well in the challenges, but never dominated them like she said she would, which ticked her off to no extent. Finally, when Team Alpha first lost, she was voted out unaminously for being a bully, and she left.... very, very, very, very, EXTREMLY angry. TOTAL DRAMA TERROR 2 & 3 Bryce entered as Chastity Hills, a insanly happy cheerleader who loves everyone. Chastity didn't ever do that well in challenges that required concentration.... she lost her focus many times to cheer for people. Although to Chastity everyone was her friend, many people were annoyed by her. It was a surprise that she even lasted to tenth place, where it was a double eliminated. Adrien got the majority of the votes and sent home, but whoever got the next majority would be sent hom to. That was Chastity, with one vote. But she left happy. She was also accepted into TDT: 3, where she was a okay addition to her team, losing and winning some challenges. She became very interested in fellow competitior Austin, and eventually they became the first new permanent couple on the show, with nothing but bright happiness in their future. She was voted out 8'th, just because she was the odd woman out of the remaining group of people. After Yoshi and Brady came back, she also returned. She lasted until the final 7 for the same reason as before. She was also a victim to the dreaded double elimination, once again. But she is a permanant intern and is on good terms with everybody left. Especially her Austin. TOTAL VICTORY Bryce entered Chastity into Total Victory as well. She made a huge impression at the start, mainly coming off as annoying, although she tried to make people see how much she liked them, she usually just scared them away. That resulting in her being the second one to leave Australia, the first to be voted out. But she came back at the merge, and competed her hardest. At the final 12, Chad was scheduled to leave, but she was heartbroken that such a strong competitor was about to go, especially since he wanted to much to be there. She struck a deal with Austie, the host. If she left in Chad's place, she would get to become a co-host. He agreed, and Chad was allowed to stay while she became a co-host. After Austie was deported, and Coco came on, she tried her hardest to make him feel welcome, which actually made him get annoyed with her. Finally, she tested his patience to much and he pushed her off the plane, stating that since Austie was now gone her contract as a co-host was null and void. She came back on the finale to root for Jonah, (Because to her he was yummylicious), but she also cheered for everyone else, especially Chad. She was overjoyed when Chad won, AND HE STILL OWES HER A CUT FOR TAKING HIS PLACE FINAL 12. *Looks at Chad* >.> TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND REWIND Bryce entered this as Noah, and made quite a impression. He made a lot of enemies at the start, Geoff, Tyler, and DJ mainly. His use of sarcasm was seen as being mean by many of the contestants. After a while, he began to interact more and more with Izzy, who started to tell him to be more nice. After that, he made up with Geoff and DJ. Noah wasn't much help to his team in challenges until the end, where he beat a car on a bicycle. Noah made it to the merge with Izzy, who he was now in a official relashionship with. His pet name for her was, and always will be, "Crazy Girl". after the merge hit, people began viewing Noah as a threat, and as the least likeable person left, simply because he was so sarcastic. Therefore, he earned the title of "King of the bottom two", as nearly every time he didn't win immunity he was in the bottom two. He had to play Element three different times even! Noah voted a lot of people off, and therefore made a TON of enemies. But he survived the playa de losers because of the twist that Chris threw out, and the most popular player, Tyler, was sent packing. Noah made it to the final 3, where it was the dare challenge. He did great in almost all of them.... before the dare came to have his eyebrows ripped off by Chef without screaming. Noah was confident he could do it, but he let out a little squick that Chris declared as a shout, and Noah was sent home. (DAMN YOU MAINE! DAMN YOU!) TOTAL DRAMA ACTION REWIND Bryce entered as the sarcastic, cynical Noah again. This season, Noah made tons of enemies, mainly Tyler and Harold. He was sick of Tyler always voting for him, and so called him "Fail" repeadedly, (Ironically, it wasn't even Fail playing Tyler), and he was so sick of Harold being... Harold that one day he just snapped, and Harold never forgave him for it. He did reasonably well in team challenges. Some he lost, some he won, but he was never to worried at elimination. That changed at the merge. He won the first three or four immunity challenges, and this his best friend Geoff was voted out, and Noah had no idea how. After that, Noah lost his concentration and started losing challenges. Then his girlfriend Izzy was voted out, and he became even more bitter, if that's possible. Then Izzy returned just to be voted out again. After that came the final 5, where every time Noah had not won immunity he had been in the bottom two. Whoever lost the final five challenge would be eliminated. That was Noah, after intense sudden deaths matches with Courtney. Noah left very, very, very, very bitter. TOTAL DRAMA ISOLATION Bryce entered this as Bella Storm, The Adventurer. Bella was basically a reincarnation of Izzy. Although Bella is sane, she's also very daring and excitable. Coming into the house, her strategy was to play a completely social game, to the point of making friends with everyone in the house. And then, the shocking truth hit. Bella found out there was.... A JELLY BEAN SMUGGLER in the house! She completely left out the TDI game to find the evil jelly bean smuggler, and quickly enlisted the help of Henry, who she was crushing on. After a few more challenges, Henry was voted out of the house by a vote of 8-1 (The one vote being Bella's), and she was devasted. The Schemer Rianne decided to use that sorror to turn Bella into a alliance member, saying that Rianne would help find the person responsible for Henry being voted off. Bella was a bit to.... emotional to realize that it was a almost unaminous vote, and that nobody was behind it. Once Janelle, the host, pointed it out however, a bunch of people jumped on Rianne for trying to lie to Bella. After this, Bella announced that she would have nothing to do with alliances. Right after that, everybody voted for Bella to win H.O.H., because she was friends with everyone, and everyone was convinced that she wouldn't pick them. It was a difficult time for Bella, but she picked former saboteur Megan to go up, and her bestest friend Natalie volunteered to be a pawn. Luckily, Megan went home, otherwise Bella would've been devastated. Bella has proven to be a very good physical competitior, winning four H.O.H.'s, although two of them were shared with EJ. Bella made it past the merge to the final 8. She was partnered with Danny in a acting challenge. Bella then fell down the stairs while practicing her skit, and wasn't able to do the challenge. Because Bella wasn't able to do it, Danny forfeited, and Dessi won immunity. Dessi nominated Bella for being a HUGE Social Threat. EJ, her friend, had a opportunity to his his veto on her but declined, scared of both her physical game and social. Bella was voted out 3-1 in the final 8. Her strategy worked..... she became friends with everyone in the house. But it also backfired, because that made her a huge threat. What really sucks is that after her elimination, Bella was able to perform her skit. Janelle said that it would have won H.O.H., or at the very very least Veto. But, during the final 5, Rianne, her friend, was feeling bad about Bella not being there. Rianne decided to trade places with bella, so Rianne officially got 8'th place and Bella was in the final 5. She almost won the H.O.H. challenges but her best friend Natalie brought home the win. Meanwhile, a new Saboteur ravaged the house with deception and lies, something that everybody was mad about. Natalie nominated annoying Danny and a Pawn Dessi, and Danny was sent home by a unaminous vote. At the final 4, Natalie again won the challenge. She did not nominate her best friend Bella and instead sent up Strategic threat EJ and the potential Saboteur, Dessi. Dessi was sent home, but it turned out that Dessi WASN'T the saboteur. In a brutal final 3 challenge, Bella won H.O.H.. In the hardest decision of her life, she sadly sent home Natalie. She thought she could beat EJ because EJ had so many enemies, and Natalie won so many challenges and was the next top social player next to Bella. Bella poured her heart out to the jurors about her social strategy, and ended up winning with a 4-3 vote. And then the big shocker came. bella was revealed to be the Saboteur!!!!!!! She did it for 20,000 Jelly beans, although most everyone has forgaven her. They know about her and Jelly Beans. and now, she'll be competitng in TDI2, so look for her crazy antics! TOTAL DRAMA CHAMPIONS This was a one night RP, with eight Total Drama fan faves competing for the title of Total Drama Champion. Bryce entered as Bella, his favorite OC. Bella and Gretchen started an alliance early on, and included in Monet to make a powerful girls alliance. With it they targeted threats Goten and Brendon, two past time winner. About this time Bella started to create a bond with Jesse, TDR's winner. At the final 5, it was three girls and two boys. Bella thought for sure she had final three before Troy introduced a sudden elimination challenge. Monet lost, so the final four was Gretchen, Bella, Jesse, and Gretchen's boyfriend Kevin. Jesse and Kevin won immunity, and each didn't vote for their own girlfriends, so it was predictably a tie. Bella lost the tiebreaker Temple game, where Gretchen beat her 2-1. But Bella left on good terms, friends with everybody. TOTAL DRAMA INVASION Here Bryce entered as Lewis, the extreme Emo who hated himself. Lewis started out each episode asking the hosts if he could be eliminated yet, he didn't deserve to be in the fight for a million dollars. Lewis was almost voted out several times for not helping at all in challenges, but ironically never got eliminated, which backfired on his plan. Izzy took a liking to Lewis, and even though Lewis didn't know it they turned into a couple. After the merge hit Lewis actually started trying in challenges, motivated by Izzy, even winning a few. He found out that he was AMAZING at music, and he never thought he was good at anything. Lewis got to the final 4, before finally being voted out for being a threat in jury votes, since so many people felt pity for him. TOTAL DRAMA ISOLATION 2 Bryce entered as Bella Storm, last seasons winner. Bella's whole strategy last season was to play a social game. Bella knew that the same strategy wouldn't work twice in a row, AND she decided that she didn't want to win. She wanted either Natalie or Rianne to win. Rianne quit to save her last season, and Natalie was her best friend who she eliminated final 3 last season due to Natalie being someone who could beat Bella in jury votes. So Bella started out the season by forming a girls alliance with Natalie and Rianne. They later took in Gretchen. BUT the boys sensed this, forming a boy alliance of EJ, Randy, and Speedy. Bella seduced Randy into telling the girls all the guys's information, but in the process discovered that she really did love her "Randy-Dandy". Together, the two began to flirt and then go out on wild and crazy dates, thanks to Bella. Bella did well in the competitions but only won two H.O.H.'s, and shared one with EJ. She remained friends with most everyone in the house, even the people she was trying to vote out. The reason why she was so much more strategic this season was not because she expected, or even wanted to win. She wanted to do as much as could to make sure either Natalie or Rianne did. In the final 10 her worst fears came true. Both Natalie and Rianne were nominated. She then quit the game, but convinced Britney to keep her on as a housemaid!